The Years Just Fall Away
by demeter18
Summary: New story, Peyton stays in LA, Luke stays in Tree Hill. What happens when she makes a life changing decision-who will be left behind and what will it mean? Naley, Brulian. AU-not sure how long this will be-I'll let the readers decide.
1. Chapter 1

**The Years Just Fall Away**

**A/N: **Ok, so everything up till S4 still happens, after that this story is completely AU. Peyton returns from LA successful and a mom to little girl called Sawyer. Hearts will be shattered and old wounds will be reopened. Could this be the end of Leyton once and for all? Naley, Brulian, Peyton and Lucas.

**Chapter 1, A Shopping Cart & A Chance Encounter**

Peyton pushed the shopping cart in front of her and kept her hand tightly encased in her three-year-old daughters. She bent down to say something to her and felt and heard the clash of metal on metal. She whipped her head round to see whom she had crashed into; her eyes were met with the deepest blue and a look of shock. Peyton stepped out from behind her cart and pulled him into a tight hug. He closed his eyes and breathed her in; she still smelt the same after all these years. Peyton looked down to see Sawyer tucked securely into her side looking up at her mother with wide curious eyes.

'So Peyton Sawyer became a mom?' She looked into his eyes and nodded. Lucas Scott became a father but for now she really couldn't handle that conversation.

Sawyer was unusually quiet and Luke found it hard to concentrate on anything but Peyton, he offered a quick hello to Sawyer and then they exchanged numbers.

Peyton quickly finished her shopping with a subdued and very tired looking daughter, five minutes had passed and she was already in the parking lot approaching her car.

Peyton slid behind the wheel of the Comet after putting Sawyer in her baby seat. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly.

'Mommy what's wrong?' Sawyer had seen the look of sadness pass over her face when she had been confronted with the strange man with the blue eyes.

'Nothing baby' Peyton shook her head and turned the key in the ignition.

'I'm not sad baby, I just hadn't seen him in a long time' Sawyer just nodded her head and carried on sitting patiently in her car seat. She knew not to push her mother for explanations.

Peyton reflected on the day that had changed everything for her and inadvertently for Sawyer who hadn't even been born yet.

L.A three years ago…

Time, shouted phone calls, arguments where things were said in the heat of the moment that couldn't be taken back. Affairs of the heart were complicated and they had never just been friends, so many times she had picked up the phone to apologize only to realize that it all hurt. She couldn't take back those hateful things she had screamed at him; he called her a slut and wished he had never met her. She had hung up in tears and that's when she made the decision not to tell him that she was having his baby.

Brooke had come in mid way through the conversation and seen the broken look on her face she had tried to convince her to tell Luke about the baby but Peyton was adamant that she wanted nothing more to do with him.

'Peyton you won't be able to take this back, and he's going to find out one day. Wouldn't you rather tell him now and at least give him a chance' Brooke stared her down and finally the blonde nodded her head.

'Ok B Davis but not today maybe in a week when we've both had time to cool down and think about everything' Peyton sat on the couch and stared blankly at the wall, she sighed heavily and lightly rubbed her hand over her stomach. She was only a month along, but she could feel a change in her body-she felt lighter in her soul somehow. Despite the heavy nature of the phone call, she had cause to smile. She was going to be a mother; she whispered it quietly into the air between her and Brooke. Her best friend smiled at her and rubbed her back soothingly.

'P. I gotta run out to see Julian will you be ok by yourself?' Brooke would stay but she had already cancelled on that boy three times this week, she felt bad for making it to a fourth if Peyton needed her.

'No, I'll be fine. I actually wouldn't mind being on my own for a bit. I need to process everything and well as much as I love you B. Davis I need to do this alone' Brooke hugged her and got up and left.

Peyton sat on that couch and contemplated her future, every angle she looked at it from left her with an ache in her soul and a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Peyton had called Luke the week after, she had told him on his answering phone that they needed to talk and he could call back anytime. Unfortunately for Peyton, Julian had taken the call, Peyton had called him babe and asked whom it was, and Luke had hung up. It took a month to get him on the phone again; he didn't believe her when she told him that the baby was his. He said it didn't matter who she slept with anyway he was with someone else, it was a lie. He had slept with his editor in a moment of insanity and was using it as a way to hurt Peyton. She felt betrayed the moment he told her he was with someone else; she hung up on him and vowed never to call him again.

Peyton's pregnancy was an easy one, she didn't get morning sickness, but she had the weirdest cravings. Ice cream with pickles, crackers with tuna, ketchup on apples. Brooke had turned green the first time she witnessed these little disgusting concoctions of Peyt's and had avoided the kitchen when she knew Peyton was eating. Peyton went into labour in the middle of the night, Julian drove whilst Brooke sat in the back holding her hand and whispering reassurances to her.

Peyton got scared the closer they got to the hospital, she could feel the moment building, she suddenly didn't feel ready.

'Brooke I can't do this-take me home-I'll hold it in' Brooke could see the whites of Peyton's eyes she look terrified.

'Peyton, I know you're scared but you have me and Julian and we will be here for you every step of the way. Just breathe' Peyton took a deep breath and tried to focus on the miracle of giving birth. It didn't work.

'Brooke, I'm not ready. Maybe the baby doesn't have to come out. I could have a long pregnancy like elephants do' Brooke swallowed back the laugh that threatened to escape.

'Trust me honey you do not want to be pregnant for twenty-two months. The baby is coming out tonight, why don't you focus on a happy memory' Brooke held her hand and rubbed her back. Julian kept his eyes firmly on the road ahead, minutes later they pulled up outside the emergency room. Brooke helped her out of the passenger side, an orderly wheeled a chair out and Peyton sank into in. Her hands clutched the side whilst she was wheeled in, Julian parked the SUV and Brooke walked alongside, carrying her overnight bag. Peyton was wheeled straight through to a private suite. Brooke grabbed all the papers Peyton would need to sign and took a seat at her bedside whilst Peyton sat breathing heavily and looking even more scared.

'Brooke, what if I'm a terrible mother and screw this up?' Brooke carried on filling out the forms, she knew Peyton needed to vent and it looked like they could be here for some time since she was only 2cm dilated.

'Brooke, are you even listening to me?'

'Peyton, stop worrying-you are not going to be alone raising this kid okay? Ju and me are going to be here for everything. We are all going to live in my house on the beach and you are going to be supported no matter what' Brooke finished what she was saying and carried on filling out the forms. Peyton smiled at her best friend and whispered a thank you.

'No problem now relax and try to enjoy giving birth to my niece or nephew' Brooke grinned at Peyton and saw her relax a little despite the pain and well crazy situation she was in.

Julian walked into the room and saw a calm Brooke and a slightly apprehensive looking Peyton. Brooke looked up and flashed him a quick smile and motioned for him to take a seat on the other side of Peyton, he took a seat and clasped her hand gently inside his own. He rubbed soothing circles on her wrist with the tips of his fingers and she just sank into the pillows and closed her eyes.

The doctor came in just after Brooke had finished filling out all the forms with Peyton's personal details and insurance information.

'Ju, I'm gonna go give this to the front desk so that they can process all the forms and then I'm gonna get some coffee and ice chips. I'll be right back okay'. Peyton nodded her head and carried on breathing in and out trying her best not to have a complete breakdown.

The doctor ran through some preliminary tests and asked a few questions, Peyton spoke quickly and sighed when he asked if the father was present.

'No, he's not' Peyton looked pointedly at the doctor and he stayed away from that line of questioning. He finished up and said he would be back in a little while to check on her progress.

Brooke came back in a whirl of magazines, coffee, ice chips and cookies.

'Brooke, I wasn't planning on being here for a few days'

'Honey those magazines are for me, the ice chips are for you and well I figured we could do stupid quizzes to distract you from the pain' Brooke grinned at her best friend and settled herself comfortably in the chair next to the bed.

'Ok, first quiz-ooh it's a sex one. Okay first question, he opens the door for you and lightly taps your ass as you pass. Do you A.) Smile coyly and kiss his lips. B.) Slap him and run. C.) Tap his ass and say later in a husky voice. Hmmm…I know what option I would pick' She smirked knowingly at Julian. He laughed at his girlfriend and Peyton just rolled her eyes.

'Brooke, honey I know you're trying to help but do you think you could maybe just read out loud crappy celeb stories that don't involve love, kissing or pregnancy' Peyton really couldn't handle these kinds of quizzes, truth be told she didn't want to.

Brooke nodded and read the horoscopes, well by read she made them up. Julian laughed, he could tell Brooke was making it all up, she kept gesturing with her hands and exclaiming loudly.

'Brooke!' Peyton was breathing heavily and her hands were clutching the bed sheets.

'What?'

'Um well do you think you could make me a dress, what the hell do you think I mean, go get the doctor the baby's coming' Brooke sat still for a second trying to take it all in before she sprang out of her seat and ran out of the room. Julian grasped her small hand inside his much larger one and told her it would be okay, she was doing great. Peyton smiled, Julian had this calm air about him, and he was this soothing presence around her. They had been friends from the start; he was quiet and insanely funny where she was bitchy and sarcastic. Brooke brought the cheer and somehow they formed a cohesive but loving unit, she wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world.

Brooke returned all but dragging the doctor into the room and Peyton sighed with relief, he checked her cervix and left the room. He came back in moments later with a full team of nurses and another doctor.

Peyton gave birth to Sawyer ten minutes later, her face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her curls were matted and clung to her forehead. She had a smile on her face as the doctor handed her the tiny bundle of joy, she was whimpering quietly and her eyes were closed but she was beautiful. She had a thin fuzz of blond hair and she was perfect. She opened her eyes slowly and she looked up at her mom as if to say, "What the hell is going on?" Peyton fell in love with her on the spot.

They were able to take both mama and baby home the very next day. Brooke cooed at her niece and Julian smiled like a proud uncle, Peyton just looked exhausted but happy.

The years passed so fast, one minute Sawyer was sitting in her crib cooing and the next minute she was walking and talking. Brooke spoiled her rotten and she never went without a thing, she wasn't a needy or bratty kid. Peyton kept Sawyer balanced and made sure she greeted people politely and said please and thank you. Julian taught her how to read music and play guitar. Peyton took her to the recording studio and played her music from the moment she knew she was pregnant. Sawyer had the cutest little voice and she was kind and generous.

Sawyer was a carbon copy of her mother except for her little snub nose-that was all Lucas and every time she looked into her daughter's eyes she thanked whatever DNA gods there were that gave her baby girl her green eyes. Peyton didn't think she could have borne the pain of seeing Luke's eyes every time she looked at her daughter.

L.A had been good to her; she had made a lot of money from running her record label and selling her artwork. Brooke had given her the start up money and Peyton had turned a profit in the first year. She was one of the most successful independent record label owners on the West Coast and she had made quite a name for herself. Julian gave her record label first look music wise for all his films and Brooke used Peyton's artwork for her clothing label.

Peyton got home late one night from the gallery where she showcased her artwork, Sawyer was in bed and Brooke and Julian were sitting on the deck sipping wine. 'Hey family mama brought the bacon home' Peyton stepped onto the deck and waved a champagne bottle in Brooke's face.

'That's booze not money-but I'll take it' She hopped up and grabbed three champagne flutes. Julian popped the cork and Peyton raised her glass for a toast.

A/N: If you guys get to a 100 reviews you get an update at midnight tonight. Seeing as over 400 people read each of my updates on all my other stories if even just a quarter of you left a review you all get rewarded with another chapter. So think about that when you're reading this story. We as authors spend a lot of time writing these stories-wouldn't it be awesome to reward the writer with a review. It doesn't take very long to hit the button and let the writer know you appreciate their efforts. Thanks to everyone who is going to love this story.

Tori


	2. Even Though Everything Is DifferentSome

A/N: Seeing as you guys were so awesome-I thought I would reward you with another chapter. I'm working on Ch.5 at the moment so I have plenty of time for updates and you will be getting them faster then my other stories. The response has been pretty great so I thank you all by name of course as follows: kruegerli, misssshay16, cayt326, LeytonScott and H-bomb. You're getting this because you guys took the time to review-Pat yourselves on the back!

Tori x

Chapter 2, Even Though Everything Is Different-Some Things Stay The Same

'Here's to moving back to Tree Hill' Brooke had taken a sip of her champagne and promptly spat it out. Julian managed to swallow and Peyton just smiled and shrugged her shoulder.

'It's time Brooke, Sawyer needs to know who her father is and well I have more than enough money to last me three lifetimes' Brooke nodded her head and the three of them stayed up all night discussing the logistics of making a move to Tree Hill. Julian could do his work from anywhere and Brooke had wanted to open a new store-Tree Hill was perfect.

They left a month later, Brooke made things happen fast, and Peyton just transferred her company to a great big warehouse near the River Court.

Sawyer was easy, she was excited to see where her mom and aunt had grown up, Sawyer was so easy going and laid back it was hard to believe she had been conceived from two such broody individuals. She slept through the entire plane ride and woke up when Peyton softly shook her to tell her they were there.

'Really, you mean we're actually in your hometown' Peyton giggled at the expression on her face.

'Yeah baby, we're really here. Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian arrive next week and we get to spend that time unpacking and painting your room. You ready?'

Sawyer nodded her head and held her mother's hand as they exited the plane; neither of them had noticed a stunned looking Lucas staring at Peyton and her little girl. He hid behind a fat lady carrying a hefty bag and sat back down in his seat taking large gulps of air.

Peyton was back and she had a kid with her that looked all of about three years old. He felt utterly shocked and overwhelmed. He had been in LA on business and had boarded the plane first, early check in and all. His heart was beating wildly and he didn't know if he was going to pass out or grin with the knowledge that she was back. She was home and she had a little person with her.

That little person looked just like her, except for the nose, it wasn't as elongated as Peyton's he felt a small well of hope spring in his chest. Could she be his? That meant that what she had told him during one of the worst phone calls of his life had been true. That man who answered the phone hadn't been her new boyfriend, Luke felt as though he had made a huge mistake compounded by his own inability to see his shortcomings.

If that little person was his then that meant he had been the biggest jerk, it also meant that Peyton might not forgive him. He got off the plane and waited until he saw them grab their luggage. He exited the airport after he couldn't see them anywhere.

'Hales can you come and get me?' Haley heard the note of panic his voice and grabbed Jamie, they arrived twenty minutes later.

'What's going on Luke?'

'Peyton's back' Luke could barely say her name without feeling a lump form in his throat.

'She…she had a little girl with her' He looked at Haley and she just shook her head and gave him a look that said we will talk about this when Jamie isn't around.

Peyton drove to the beach house and Sawyer didn't stop smiling the whole way there, Brooke had arranged for the Comet to be out of storage and ready to drive. She found the car keys in an envelope on the kitchen counter and a note from Brooke saying-I thought you could use a part of the old days to go with all the new ones. P.S don't take Sawyer out in it until we all get back.

Peyton smiled to herself, she would take the car out once Brooke and Julian arrived, she would take it down to the River Court and maybe even the lake. The years had flown by, but some things didn't change, even after all this time she still felt closer to him just by being back. Peyton thought it would be difficult being around all those familiar places but it really wasn't, she felt like she had gained enough time and distance from it to really heal herself. Sawyer was the biggest reason for this, Peyton didn't have time to wallow and feel sorry for herself, she had to worry about this other person. Being a mom was the single most demanding job she had ever done and she couldn't be selfish and drown in her heartache-she put it all behind her and moved on.

'Mom, can we go build sandcastles?' Sawyer looked up expectantly and waited for Peyton to answer.

'Sure, let me unpack some towels and your lotion-oh and your hat' She rummaged through some boxes and found Sawyer's beachwear. Brooke had labelled everything up to the point where it was as though you had x-ray vision for the entire contents of the box. She found Sawyer's boxes and well the kid didn't have a whole load of stuff it wasn't hard to find her beachwear. Brooke had taught Sawyer from an early age the importance of differentiating clothing, from season to season and from occasion to occasion. Peyton complained that Brooke was corrupting her daughter and making her care about little insignificant details that in the grand scheme of things were of no importance. Brooke had stared at her in shock and promptly slapped in the arm, making Peyton promise to never utter such words in her presence again. She'd laughed and made the promise.

'So, how do you like it so far?' Sawyer was busy piling sand into her bucket and her features were scrunched in concentration.

'It's so pretty here mom, and it's less crowded. Plus the air smells different'

'Yeah it really does huh kiddo?' Sawyer smiled at her mother and carried on filling her bucket; she was determined to build an elaborate castle complete with a moat using seawater she would carry up the beach herself.

'What are you building there?' Peyton had always let Sawyer be free and creative and this kind of parenting allowed her to be open and uncluttered. She didn't covet other children's toys or ruin their fancy clothes just because she liked them, she respected other people and in turn everyone fell in love with her at first sight. The Sawyer women sure had a way about them.

'It's going to be great mom, it will look just like that castle in Disneyland' Peyton swallowed down her laughter and nodded her head seriously at her daughter. She knew if she made fun of her that she would feel deflated the whole afternoon and she really wanted to enjoy her first day back.

Sawyer carried on building her masterpiece whilst Peyton lay back in her deckchair and put some music on, she kept on of her ear buds out so that she could at least hear Sawyer muttering to herself and patting the sand down with her tiny hands.

The day at the beach went by fast; Sawyer built her masterpiece and it in no way looked like the one at Disneyland. Peyton praised it like it did and took some pictures to show Brooke.

'Okay kiddo time to go, we need to go to the store and get some stuff for dinner' Sawyer packed her stuff up and made sure her bucket and spade were free of sand before placing them carefully in her beach bag. Peyton bit back the laughter that threatened to explode at any moment as she watched how meticulous her daughter was when it came to her possessions. Brooke had taught her from an early age to take good care of the things that were given to her, as a lot of other kids weren't as fortunate.

Sawyer had nodded solemnly and seriously at the time and Peyton had just smirked at her best friend and carried on painting.

'What do you feel like eating for dinner Sawyer?' She watched her mini me wander up and down the aisles looking at everything and desperately trying to decide what she wanted for dinner.

'I want chicken with wedges and salad' Sawyer looked triumphant and very pleased with herself.

Peyton couldn't help but smile, it was the one thing Brooke had managed to cook well and only because Sawyer had sprained her wrist one day and was crying and asking for Peyton. Brooke decided to cook a meal that would distract Sawyer from the pain and fill her up. Brooke did all this after having taken her to the emergency room to get her wrist strapped where she was given kiddie painkillers to deal with the sprain.

'You miss Brooke huh?' Peyton watched as Sawyer nodded her head slowly and reached up a small hand to cling to her mother's.

'Yeah I do, but I love being here with you mom'

'Me too baby, me too' Peyton had been so caught up in Sawyer she had failed to register that her cart was making its own way down the aisle. That's when she heard the crash and looked up. Lucas….

He had looked just as shocked as she felt; Sawyer had tightened her grip on her mother by clinging to her side. Peyton hugged him and they spoke quickly and arranged to meet up soon and talk. She felt nervous and sick and all kinds of things that weren't good things.

She could remember the first time she ever spoke to him, the first kiss, the first I love you and the first time they ever made love. She could remember it all and even though these memories made her smile they also brought back all the painful ones too. The day they broke up for good, the phone call in LA, the shouted insults, the veiled truths coated with spite and vengeance. They were cruel to one another, they said unforgivable things, and words like hate, ruin, and mistake were tossed around. Phrases like, 'I wish I'd never met you', 'you're presence in my life was toxic', 'I should have chosen Brooke'. Peyton had hung up after he said that, she didn't really know what to say to him. It hurt all the more simply because Brooke was with her now and would have chosen Peyton over Lucas and not the other way around.

True friends remain loyal at heart, they make mistakes and get it wrong but in the end they are always the ones who stuck with you through it all and that old boyfriend who said mean things is just a distant memory, too bad Peyton had a twenty four a day reminder of that mistake of her youth.

Peyton would never regret Sawyer, but it was hard sometimes to feel like she was doing her best for her, growing up without a father wasn't ideal and although she had Julian it wasn't the same and they both knew it.

Peyton put Sawyer to bed and took a seat out on her deck, it was a beautiful evening, the skies were clear and the stars could be seen for miles just stretching off into infinity. She finally let out that breath she didn't know she had been holding in, it seemed like it might be ok-maybe coming home would be hard but Sawyer needed to know her father and Peyton needed to forgive him and move on once and for all.

She wrapped her arms around her thin body and walked down to the shoreline, she dipped her toe in the surf and thought back to all her times spent here. Brooke, after Luke left only to come back, Luke after Brooke left and they spent that summer together. So many things were tied to everything here that she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by all those memories flooding back in. She sat down on the sand and picked up a handful of it, slowly letting it fall from her hand.

Tomorrow would be spent unpacking and getting Sawyer settled, her room would be painted and then they would set up all her furniture. Peyton would unpack her music and then get a start on her bedroom. Brooke was having some woman and her team come from some company that Peyton couldn't remember the name of, to unpack all of Brooke and Julian's possessions and place them in the same configuration they had been in LA.

Peyton thought it was crazy, but realized Brooke just didn't want to arrive to a room full of boxes and a new store to open. Peyton handled things better; packing calmed her and allowed her to distract herself from the crushing weight of her past that threatened to flatten her at any moment. Peyton had been so sure that moving back was a great idea, but the closer she got to seeking closure, the keener the pain and the harder it got to breathe.

She went back inside and lay down in her new bedroom, Sawyer wandered in halfway through the night and tucked her little body into Peyton's. She woke up with her arms around her little person and she smiled, it didn't matter what was going on-Brooke, Julian and Sawyer were her people-Sawyer was her little person-but that was okay she was the most important one. Brooke allowed herself to be second best on account of Sawyer being made up of parts of Peyton-she had grudgingly conceded that she supposed it was okay for the little guy to take her place. Peyton had giggled and told her, 'You're both number one in my heart though'. Brooke had fallen apart a little after that statement and hugged her best friend; it was a beautiful thing to see the broody, broken, bitchy cheerleader best friend/enemy grow into a fine young woman. She was a mom and a damn good one, she was fair and kind-she had changed a lot as well, she wasn't as broody. Sawyer brought out this sunny happy version of Peyton; it's partly why Brooke had only been joking with Peyton about being pushed aside. Sawyer brought out the best version of Peyton and she really didn't have to try-like father like daughter.

'Sawyer, get in here' She could hear the little taps of her mini converses on the wooden floorboards as Sawyer came barrelling down the hallway and skidded to a halt in the doorway of her bedroom.

'Are you sure you want your room painted like this?' Sawyer nodded her head emphatically and with a serious look in her eye.

Peyton stood back a moment and admired her handiwork, she had finished one wall and it illustrated "max" from "Where The Wild Things Are", he was creeping out of his bedroom and it was night time. Sawyer grinned and then squealed in delight when she took in her mother's handiwork.

'Mommy I love it, it's just how I dreamt it would be' Peyton tugged her daughter closed and enveloped her in a tight embrace. She would do anything for this kid, Sawyer's favourite book was 'Where the Wild Things Are'-she literally had everything related to that book. Her duvet was a specially made hand stitched illustrated original duvet with Max standing in the middle of his kingdom. Brooke had worked on it for months, she wanted to give the little munch kin something special for her birthday and it was a labour of love.

Sawyer had action figures of Max-Brooke had called in a favour from Mattel-their in house engineer had personally built the doll and it was a one of a kind original. Sawyer didn't ask for everyone to roll out the red carpet but Brooke couldn't help herself, her own mother had done such a terrible job with her she was over compensating and giving Sawyer things that most kids never got. Brooke never wanted her niece to feel like she wasn't enough, or as though she wasn't special enough-she spent time every day with her listening to her and teaching her about fashion. Those two were pretty close and Peyton was glad, it eased the pressure on her a little bit, she was the mom but at least she had a really great second in command.

Being a mother was not easy for Peyton, she had all sorts of issues when it came to motherhood. She was terrified of dying, of having Sawyer put up for adoption; she became convinced Sawyer would be snatched in her sleep like the Madeline girl in Portugal. Sawyer was a beautiful kid and apparently fit the profile for at risk children of being kidnapped by child traffickers. Brooke had kept the laughter in, knowing that Peyton was merely venting her fears and if it helped get her back to old Peyton then well Brooke was more than happy to let crazy Peyton stay a while.

Peyton got over her crazy mommy phase in the first six months and started to really relish the role of being a mother. She glowed with pride every time Sawyer hit a milestone, her first word was book. Peyton had felt her heart clench when that word left her mouth, she had wished at that very moment that Luke had been there to see the smile on Sawyer's face and the look of love on Peyton's.

Tree Hill was like an old shoe that you loved but it was kinda scuffed and wasn't as cool as the new shoes you had. Peyton could track every moment of her life before LA by sitting under one tree in the middle of the schoolyard at Tree Hill High. Every important moment in her life was because of this school and being around it again made her acutely aware of just how much of her life and her heart were still wrapped up in it.

Sawyer never would have been conceived if she hadn't met Luke, she wouldn't have a soul mate if she hadn't attended this school. Peyton loved him more even after all this time, she didn't know whether she could trust him with herself or Sawyer but only time would tell.

Peyton stood up and decided it was time to go see everyone and introduce her daughter to her Aunt, Uncle and cousin. It was show time; Peyton had no idea how this was going to go.

'Sawyer, you ready to go?' Her daughter nodded her head and picked up her colouring book, she tidied it away and carefully stowed it away in her little 'Where the Wild Things Are' book bag. Peyton chuckled; her baby girl was so damn cute when she was being all meticulous and careful.

They arrived at Naley's house early evening, both cars were in the driveway and Peyton felt a knot form in her stomach. Now that she was physically outside their house she wasn't so sure this was a good idea.

'Mom, what are we doing? Can I get out?' Sawyer unbuckled her belt and opened her door. Peyton took off her belt and got out of the car.

She took a deep breath and held onto Sawyer's hand, she walked slowly up to the front door and rang the bell.

'Can someone get the door?' Haley called out from her music room. Luke padded down the hallway and opened the door. His eyes bugged out of his head and he literally stood there staring and not saying a word.


	3. Torn Hearts & Revealed Truths

Chapter 3, Torn Hearts and Revealed Truths

'Mommy why is he staring like that?' Peyton looked down at her daughter and then back up at Luke.

'Uh, can we come in?' He blushed a little and held the door open a little wider. Peyton stepped under his arm and her curls brushed the underside of his bicep, they both shivered at the contact. Neither one noting the other's reaction, Sawyer just happily stepped into the house and waited for her mother to say or do something.

'Luke, who was at the doo…Peyton' Haley stood there in shock, she felt like she was imagining things even though Luke had told her she was back.

'Hi, I can't believe you're really here and this must be your daughter, she's beautiful Peyton' Haley smiled at her and walked forward; she grabbed Peyton and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

'Hales who's at the…Peyton' Nate was at a loss for words, he saw the way Luke was boring a hole into the back of Peyton's head and then he would sneak glances at her daughter. Nate knew something was up, she wouldn't just show up after three years without so much as a phone call unless she had something to tell them.

Peyton let go of Haley and waved shyly at Nate, he walked over still looking stunned and grabbed his best friend in a hug.

'Sawyer-and mini sawyer' Sawyer giggled, Nate didn't know her name was Sawyer and she didn't know why this man referred to her mom as Sawyer.

'So, I know you all have a ton of questions, first off this is my daughter Sawyer-she's 3 and a half. Sawyer this is Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan, two of my oldest friends' Sawyer held her hand out and shook Nate's hand, Haley stepped forward bent down and gave her a quick hug. Sawyer wrapped her tiny arms around Haley and felt calm and loved; she knew this woman was special. Haley's eyes always looked calm and loving, Sawyer read people's eyes, she saw the same depth in them that her mother's held. It was why she didn't pull away from her when she bent down to give her a hug.

'I'm Luke, so I guess you could call me Uncle Luke just like Jamie does' He smiled at Sawyer and she nervously swayed from one foot to the other. There was something so familiar about her movement that it left Luke feeling a little dazed.

'Who's Jamie', 'Jamie is my son and your cousin' Haley looked at Sawyer and then called for Jamie to come in and meet some people.

Jamie came to a skidded halt directly in front of Sawyer. 'Hi, I'm James Lucas Scott' He held his hand out and waited for her to take it and shake it. She eyed him warily as if gauging the situation and then decided he seemed okay.

'I'm Sawyer and this is my mom Peyton' she jerked her thumb behind her and Jamie looked up as well.

'Aunt Peyton, you're back', he hugged her waist after standing on his tiptoes and wrapping his arms around her waist. She bent down and placed a kiss to the top his head.

'Hi Jamie, it's a been a while huh kiddo?' He nodded against her stomach and then pulled back.

They walked silently and slowly back into the living room, Haley went to get some drinks and Nate set the Wii up for Sawyer and Jamie in the playroom. Luke took a seat opposite Peyton and twisted his wristband nervously. His shoulders were ever so slightly hunched over and the smile on his lips didn't quite reach his eyes. She could still read him, he watched Haley set the drinks down and he distracted himself by taking a sip of wine.

They all sat there not saying anything, Nate jiggled his knee to keep from saying what he so desperately wanted to say. Haley placed her hand on his thigh, it was distracting seeing his leg jiggle and it was making her nervous as well.

'Ok, will someone please say something' Peyton couldn't handle the silence any longer.

'Sawyer's beautiful Peyton, she looks just like you' Haley looked up and into the eyes of her friend. Peyton smiled back at her.

'Thank you Haley'

'Who's the father Sawyer?' Nate knew he was the only with the balls to ask that question, Haley smacked him on the chest and Luke rolled his eyes-whilst stealthily trying to look nonchalant as if the answer wouldn't change him one bit.

'She doesn't have one Nate' Peyton looked him square in the eye and told him to back off. He saw the way her jaw set and the way her lips pressed together to form a thin line. He knew she would tell them when and if she was ready-but tonight was not that night.

This only served to make Luke even more curious, why was she keeping the father's identity a secret?

'So how long are you back for Peyt', he looked in to her eyes and saw that same fear she held when she was seventeen and not really sure of herself. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

'I'm back for good, in fact I moved my company here-Sawyer will be in nursery three times a week and I needed to come back home. It felt like it was the right time' She shrugged and placed her drink back on the table. Haley smiled at her and Nate grinned. Lucas' face was unreadable, he was blank as though she had told him what the weather was like outside. For some reason he had completely shut down and wasn't letting anyone in.

'Where are you living?' Luke posed another question.

'On the beach, it's near Nate's old beach house where we used to party in high school' Nate smirked remembering all the different times he had spent there with different versions of himself.

Haley smacked his chest; even though he hadn't uttered a word she could hear his pervy thoughts and memories from a mile away.

'Hey, what was that for?' He tried to look offended.

'Oh please, just because you didn't say anything doesn't mean I don't know what you're thinking about' She smirked at him in a sarcastic kind of way that made him stop whatever it was that he had been about to say.

Luke just chuckled at them; it was how he had imagined he would be with Peyton. Instead he got awkward moments, strained silences, three years of pain and hurt that hadn't even begun to be forgiven. They needed to talk alone and they needed to do it soon.

'So, I'm back for good and Brooke will be here with her husband at some point next week. I should probably go, I just wanted to stop by and say hi. Hales do you want to come over to the house tomorrow, I'd love to catch up on everything I've missed' Peyton knew that repairing her friendships with her best friends was something that would need to be done slowly and that conversations concerning Sawyer and her father were bound to come up. Peyton preferred to have those conversations one on one away from the hurt look that had settled in Luke's eyes as he sat mesmerised by her presence.

'I'd love to Peyton, how about I bring Jamie with me and we can all have lunch?'

'Sounds great Haley, Nate I'll call you later in the week. Luke' She nodded her head at him and got up, he just slightly nodded his head and tore his gaze from her.

'Mommy, why didn't you tell me that Lucas is the one from that book you read all the time?' Sawyer's cheeks were flushed from playing Rock Guitar with her cousin and Jamie had revealed who Uncle Lucas was, Sawyer had run from the room anxious to have her suspicions confirmed.

Sawyer had overheard many conversations between Brooke and her mother over the last few months and although they never referred to him by name she knew that it had to have been Luke they were referring to.

Peyton's cheeks coloured a deep shade of red and she looked flustered.

'Baby it's time to go we can talk about this when we get home' She took her daughter's hand and hugged Nate and Haley goodbye. Luke walked them to the door and before she could step through the door he pulled her into a tight hug. He whispered against the shell of her ear and felt her tense and then relax in his embrace.

'We need to talk Peyt-call me whenever you're ready to-ok?' She pulled herself reluctantly out of his arms and just nodded her head. Oh god she whispered quietly to herself, she stepped off the porch with Sawyer and felt like her heart was going to burst, a few simple words and she felt the same way she had when they first started dating. Peyton pushed all of it to the back of her mind and focused on driving home safely.

Peyton tucked Sawyer into bed and went into the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of scotch and grabbed the house phone. It was early in LA and Peyton knew she could call Brooke and have a much needed conversation.

'Brooke, it's me. I need you out here right away. Can you fly today?' Brooke heard the sadness in her voice and she started to get worried.

'I'm driving to the airport now. I'll get the private jet, I'll be there in ten hours. I'll call Victoria on the way and get her to handle the last minute changes for the move' Brooke hung up and called Joe her pilot.

'Joe, can you have the plane fuelled and ready for take off in an hour. I need to fly early to Tree Hill'.

'No problem Brooke, I'll have Jordan meet you at the gate' She hung up and called Julian.

'Ju, I'm leaving for Tree Hill, Peyton sounds upset. I hate leaving voicemails but you must be in the middle of filming, anyway I'll call you when I land. I love you, bye' She clicked her phone shut and settled back into the plush comfort of her town car.

The flight went quickly as Brooke settled in for the flight and fell asleep she woke up as the plane was coming into land. Home, she was back and she had no idea what to expect.

A car was waiting curb side when she stepped out of the airport, she gave the driver directions and pulled up outside. She threw some money down and grabbed her one bag, she took a deep breath and walked up to the front door.

'Brooke!'

'Hi Hales' Haley enveloped her friend in a tight hug and pulled her into the house.

'What are you doing here?' Haley was at a loss for what had brought these two crashing back into everyone's lives.

'I'm here early because Peyton called me last night sounding upset and I need to tell you something. You have to promise not to interrupt and just listen. You can ask me whatever you want when I'm done-Deal?' Haley nodded her head and they each took a seat on the couch.

'Peyton has been living with me and Julian for the last three years. We were there for the whole pregnancy, the start of her record label and Sawyer growing up. We became a tight knit family unit. Peyton tried to call Luke and tell him'

'Tell him what?'

'Tutor Wife-I said no interruptions'

'Sorry, please carry on' Brooke sighed and decided she was going to break all kinds of girl codes here but she really needed Haley to be on Peyton's side. Brooke knew her best friend couldn't handle a hostile Haley on top of whatever the hell was going on with Luke.

'Sawyer is Luke's Haley, and before you say anything-she didn't keep it from him. She called him and tried to explain. He called her a slut and said that she cheated on him and he didn't believe a word of it. He called and my husband Julian answered the phone. Peyton tried to reach him and tell him again that she wasn't seeing anyone and that the kid was definitely his, Luke told her he was with someone else and she hung up on him'. Brooke let the breath she had been holding in out and waited for Haley to respond.

'Wow, that actually explains a lot' Haley finally understood what had left Luke so defeated and broken all those years ago. He had called her to come see him at the River Court, he was drunk and rambling on about Peyton cheating on him and being pregnant. He had told her that she was trying to get back at him for breaking things off with him.

Most of what he had said was incoherent, she got the gist of what he had been trying to say and then slapped him when he told that he had slept with Lindsey. Luke had woken up the next day with a vague memory of having spoken to Haley about Peyton. He had a dull ache where his heart used to reside and he was so angry that when Haley came over to talk to him about it they had ended up arguing and Luke told her to leave.

He never spoke about the night ever again and Haley could see how defeated and devastated he looked that she feared pushing him too hard would send him over the edge. He had had gotten pretty dark after that and barely spoke a word to anyone.

Nate and Jamie had brought him back and although he was never the same Luke, he was slowly as the years passed getting a little of himself back at a time.

Haley explained all this to Brooke and saw the look of disbelief pass over her face.

'It's never easy with those two is it?' Haley laughed, she desperately needed to lighten the mood and a laugh felt better then a cascade of tears.

'If it's difficult, complicated and heartbreaking then you will always find the pair of them standing in the eye of that storm. So much time has passed, Luke said things that well I don't know if Peyton will be able to get past them. He's not the same anymore Brooke, he carries this darkness to him. Since Peyton left-she took the best of him with her, I can only imagine how she's been' Haley smiled at Brooke and saw a look of pain and hurt cross her features. So many things had been done in the heat of the moment, accusations and cheating hearts.

'Peyton has despite all odds been relatively okay, but then she had Sawyer-she couldn't afford to be anything other than happy and put on her best face. She gets sad every now and again, but all she needs is a minute with Sawyer and it all just falls away' Brooke knew that Peyton would be annoyed that she had shared all this with Haley, but sometimes the right thing to do is let the other people in your life know what's going on regardless of the consequences.

'Brooke, I need to go meet Peyton, let me get Jamie and then I'll drive us all over there' Haley gathered together everything she would need and they drove the short distance to Peyton's.

No one spoke a word, they already knew that once they got there, a lot would be said and Haley just needed time to collect her thoughts. Brooke had helped clear a few things up but there were still large chunks missing that only Peyton could fill in.

'Hales, we should let Peyton tell us where her head's at, she won't like being pushed to reveal her past. It will only make her defensive and then she may not say anything' Haley just nodded her head she had been thinking the exact same thing.

Peyton answered the door with Sawyer on her hip and a glass of apple juice in the other, Brooke smiled at her best friend.

'Hey , I brought reinforcements, I figured you could use a little of the old days'.

'Hey Haley, Brookie can you take Sawyer for me-I gotta pee' She thrust Sawyer into Brooke's arms, ushered everyone inside and sped off to the bathroom.

Brooke took everyone through to the lounge and set up the lunch, and by that she supervised Haley getting everything together.

'Hales can you call Tutor husband and get him to come take J-Luke and Sawyer for the day?'

'Sure honey but why?'

'Because this kind of conversation needs to be done without any of the little ones being around' Haley nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

'Nate can you come over to Peyton's, I need you to take Jamie and Sawyer for the day and well probably evening. I'm going to stay here'

'Sure I'll be right there' Haley told him where it was and he smiled to himself, they were practically neighbours. Nate got there just as lunch was being served they all sat around chatting and it was an easy atmosphere, no one strayed into a difficult conversation. Peyton was flighty at the best of times and they knew not to push her to disclose Sawyer's paternity. Haley took Nate aside after lunch was over and told him that Sawyer was Luke's she made him promise to keep it to himself. He called for Jamie and Sawyer, each took one of his large hands and after hugs from everyone he left promising them the River Court and pizza followed by a movie.


	4. These old RoadsThey Lead Me To You

**Chapter 4, These Old Roads-They Lead Me To You**

Peyton could feel the lightness from lunch dissipate as soon as Nate had left, she sighed inwardly and caught the looks between Brooke and Haley.

'You told her didn't you Brooke?' Peyton fixed Brooke with a steely glare and saw the sheepish look on her best friend's face.

'Yeah P I did, before you get mad just let me explain' Peyton nodded and motioned for her to continue.

'Haley deserved to know the truth and I knew how hard it would be for you to tell everyone. I thought that by telling her your side of the story I could make it easier on you'

'Peyton, I know you're mad at Brooke for telling me, but I'm glad she did and I just wanted to tell you that Nate and I are here for you and Sawyer no matter what. We want to be a part of your lives-if that's ok with you?' Peyton let the tears she had been holding in since the moment she arrived slip down her face. She felt a mixture of relief tinged with apprehension, she still had to tell Luke and she was terrified of his reaction. It broke Haley's heart seeing Peyton let her guard down and let it all out.

'Hey come here' Haley pulled her friend into a motherly hug, she whispered reassurances in her ear and quietly shushed her, telling her that she didn't need to cry.

Brooke feeling left out put her arms around both of them and that's where they stayed for the next ten minutes. The past just seemed to fall away and all that was left in the stillness after the storm was three friends who had known each other since they were barely adults. It didn't matter anymore what had happened, the three years she had been away seemed so insignificant. Peyton didn't know it yet but that moment when she looked back on it was when she finally started to let go of the past. She had carried it around with her for too long now and it felt good to finally kiss it goodnight.

'Ok well now that we have gotten that out of the way, what do you two ladies say to a round of cocktails and a good old fashioned catch up?' Brooke put on her game face and went to the kitchen; she rummaged around and came up with Vodka and orange juice. I guess this will have to do. She carried the alcohol and mixers through to Peyt and Hales and then went back to grab three glasses.

'Ok, everyone drinks no excuses and we get to ask whatever we want from one another. There will be no ducking questions or giving vague answers and if you break any of the rules you lose a piece of clothing'

'I'm in' Haley piped up from her position on the floor.

'Me too, what's the worst that can happen' She shrugged her shoulders and settled herself comfortably on the couch; Brooke took a seat next to her and poured the drinks.

'Who wants to go first?'

'I'll go first' Peyton needed to ask Haley some questions and it seemed like the perfect time to do it.

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

'Is Luke seeing anyone?' Haley took a sip of her drink and swallowed slowly as she thought about how she would answer that question.

'Ummm not really'

'Too vague, drink up Tutor Wife' Haley sighed but took a swig of her drink.

'Peyton, when are you going to tell Luke about Sawyer?' She sat there and felt her heart tighten at the mention of his name and the things she needed to say but just somehow couldn't articulate.

'I really don't know Brooke, I mean I have no real idea of how he's going to react and to be honest with you it scares me guys. What if he accuses me of shutting his daughter out of his life? What if he tells me that he wished I never came back and that seeing me makes him realize just how big a mistake he made being with me. I don't really think I could handle that kind of rejection right now' Peyton just looked off into the distance and let the silence stretch out before her.

'Ok, first off Luke will not think any of those things that boy is a fool for you. He will be a great father and the longer you hide this from him the harder it's going to get. Peyton you just have to tell him, I know it scares you but he really will be happy to hear he has a daughter. I know you both hurt each other but you're going to be making a mistake if you don't tell him' Haley looked at Peyton and fixed her with a stare that promised honesty and hope. Peyton just smiled, maybe things could work out.

'Ok, well that was pretty heavy how about we stick to less I wanna shoot up and die topics?' Peyton laughed and Haley just giggled, Brooke did always know how to lighten the mood.

'Ok, well Haley how would you feel about being my first signed artist to my Tree Hill record label?' Peyton had been thinking about this since she got home last night, it had helped to focus on something less heart breaking. Any time her mind drifted to Luke she felt like crying and she really had no business doing that-it had been three years already. She should have been over him; the thing of it was that she had a daily reminder of what their love had created in the adorable form of Sawyer. She got a little of Luke every day and that's probably why it was so hard to get over him. Peyton wasn't sure she would ever be over him; she had been single ever since she broke up with Luke.

Peyton couldn't even look at other guys, all she saw was Luke and she would always compare everyone to him. The way she looked at it she was a little screwed, she couldn't begin to think about being with him but she could never picture her life without him in it in some way.

'Are you serious Peyt?' Haley looked very, very excited.

'Yeah' Peyton let out a chuckle, it wasn't that big a deal to her, Haley was talented and Peyton was wealthy enough to be picky about who she signed. She knew working on a new album with Haley would be a positive step forward in helping her ease herself back into life in Tree Hill.

'You don't waste any time P. Sawyer' Brooke chuckled and sipped her drink. Life was certainly looking up.

'So Brooke how about you, you're all grown up and married-how on earth did a girl like you settle down and for three years and counting?' Haley didn't mean any offence by it; she had known Brooke as a kind-hearted girl who had given her love to a lot of people. It was strange to think that Brooke had gotten married and Peyton had given birth to a beautiful baby girl who was now three years old. Brooke from high school would have been the sure bet to have gotten pregnant first with all the sex she'd had back in the day. No one could have predicted Peyton and Brooke switching roles, but then the blonde never did like being predictable or doing things in the correct order. It just wasn't her style, yeah Peyton Sawyer was back in town and she was here to stay.

'His name is Julian and I met him through Peyton, she was attacking a copy machine and he walked by and offered to help her. Peyton being well Peyton was a bitch to him and he was charming, he asked her out for coffee and he smiled that damn smile of his-they went out for coffee and I happened to be walking past the café'

Peyton interrupted at this point.

'Brooke was hilarious, she tapped the window and scared the hell out of me, Julian smirked and as soon as Brooke sat down it was like I wasn't even there. They flirted like mad and well let's just say when I got up to leave all I got was a mumbled goodbye from Brooke and a wave from Julian. They've been virtually inseparable ever since. You're gonna love him Hales he's really great and he's good for Brooke he keeps her grounded and she calls him on his shit'.

Brooke smiled quietly to herself, she could see that Peyton already looked lighter, being home was having a positive effect on her.

'Sooo…. now that the hard part of the evening is over how about we take this outside and go for a walk along the beach?' Brooke quirked her eyebrow at Peyton and slightly nodded giving her the look. It was the same one she had perfected when they were fourteen and not old enough to be flirting with boys but doing it anyway and feeling much older than they really were. Peyton giggled she had a feeling that mischief was in the air tonight, Brooke was going to do something crazy and they would all be too drunk to say no.

Haley didn't notice the silent exchange between the best friends; she got up and wobbled slightly on her feet. She felt a bit tipsy and decided maybe she should slow down a little and pace herself.

'You ok Hales?' Brooke had noticed her look a little unsteady on her feet, Haley nodded and they all made their way out onto the deck. Brooke grabbed the booze and Peyton brought up the rear carrying their glasses in her right hand whilst she used her left to balance herself against the wall and stumbled forward. It had been a long time since she had drunk like this and it was starting to affect her far quicker than she liked. She decided she didn't care, she had the night off, she could get drunk and be silly and just be a young woman having fun with her friends.

'Peyton hurry up we need refills'

'Hold your water ' Peyton smirked at Brooke remembering the night when Brooke had woken up on the bathroom floor clad in high heels and Julian's button down shirt. Brooke had virtually no memory of the previous evening's festivities and had woken up with a killer hangover. Peyton had found her groaning on the floor and swearing up and down that she was never drinking again. The weekend after that Peyton had stumbled home with Brooke whilst her father who had been in town for the last month looked after Sawyer for the night so the girls could blow off steam.

They had gone to a VIP party for one of Peyton's bands-they had just gone platinum and they had partied like it was going out of style. Peyton had spent the next day dying in bed and watching films with Sawyer-moving only to go to the bathroom and grab food and drinks. Brooke had crawled into her bed at around midday-groaned and snuggled in between Peyton and Sawyer. She had slept straight through until around 5; Peyton had provided water, aspirin and food.

'I love you P. Sawyer' Peyton had giggled and high fived Sawyer. The three year old had been dispatched to the kitchen and medicine cabinet to fetch what she knew Brooke would require when she woke up.

'Thank Sawyer B, she's the one who got you all that stuff'.

'I love you Munchkin, you're my favourite niece'. Brooke flashed her a dimpled grin.

'I'm your only niece Aunt Brooke', Sawyer had carefully brushed a stray lock of hair off Brooke's forehead and curled into her side.

Julian had walked in and seen all three of them fast asleep and all tangled up with each other. He took pictures of them and then went to his study to read a script.

_**Present Day on the beach…**_

'Brooke grab Haley, we'll throw her in' Peyton had a gleam in her eye and the look on her face was one of mischief. Brooke nodded and walked up to Haley she grabbed the brunette and linked arms with her. Haley lent into Brooke and sighed, she was drunk but happy. Peyton came up on the other side of Haley they lifted her into the air and ran to the water; they dumped her in fully clothed. She started spluttering and cursing the moment the water hit her skin.

'I can't believe you two-you're gonna pay for that' Haley grabbed Peyton who grabbed Brooke, all three keeled over from the awkward twisting of each other's bodies and the fact that they were all fairly drunk. Peyton got a mouthful of seawater, Brooke was spluttering and trying to brush her hair out of her eyes, and Haley stood their laughing.

'Let's go skinny dipping!' Peyton started stripping off until all she was left in was her bra and panties, she dove into the water and Brooke followed after her. Haley feeling left out grabbed Brooke and the three swam a little way out and then started having a massive water fight.

It was as though no time at all had passed since they last hung out, they fell back into an easy rhythm that came when you were with people who knew the real you. Brooke joked around and told hilarious stories of drunken evenings with Peyton at parties they had gone to. Haley laughed a genuine from the gut side-shaking laugh and finally felt like maybe it didn't what had happened in the last three years. She had her two best friends back, they were drunk and acting like teenagers and it just felt right.

Peyton started making her way back to shore; the other followed her and then overtook her. Haley clambered out of the surf with Brooke drunkenly leaning into her, they were laughing about something silly and gently pushing each other. Brooke was the first to look up and that's when she saw Luke he was standing less than a metre away and all his attention was focused on the scantily clad blond pulling up the rear.

Even after all these years she still took his breath away, beads of seawater were cascading down her skin and her hips were a little wider from having borne a child. Her breasts looked fuller and somehow even more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was slicked back on her head and droplets were skimming down her neck. His breathing hitched in his throat and before he could say anything he felt two very wet bodies launch themselves at him.

'Lukey' Haley squealed.

'Broody' Brooke yelped, they all fell in a tangled heap of limbs, both Brooke and Haley hugging him. He lay beneath them and chuckled he hadn't seen either of them this bombed since senior year. Peyton kept her distance and started to shiver. Luke slowly disentangled himself and stood up. He watched her watch him and then he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

'Peyt, put this on' She held the garment in her hands and could still feel his body heat through the thin blue material.

'Peyt, God can you just put it on quickly-you're killing me' He stuttered over his words as he continued to gaze at her.

'It's not like you haven't seen it all before' She raised her eyebrow at him as though challenging him to contradict her.

He groaned and looked down, he missed the smile that formed at the corner of her lips.

She quickly slipped his shirt on and buttoned it up instantly feeling warmer and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on-but it felt a lot like comfort. She could smell the faint notes of his aftershave and she inhaled the scent and felt a wave of memories wash over her. She had always loved they way he smelt.

Haley and Brooke clutched his arms and dragged him up the beach, they were giggling and stumbling and he was quietly smirking to himself. It was funny to see them this relaxed and open with each other. Peyton followed behind he clothes from earlier tightly held in her hand, as soon as they made it into the house Luke put them carefully on the couch. Haley snuggled into Brooke's chest and Brooke wrapped her arms around her friend, it was adorable and sweet and Luke couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face.

He tensed when he smelt her perfume waft under his nose.

It had begun, she had stopped drinking after she saw how hammered they both were, she needed to be responsible and she was having a good time without having cause to wake up with a hangover.

He turned around and she was just standing there, the shirt clung to her in all the wrong places, he could see the curve of her waist, the way her breasts filled out his shirt. Her legs, god he felt like he was being a pervert but everything about her was drawing him in. Her curls were slightly drier and he could see them start to spring back up and frame her delicate face. He ached for her, it was like every cell in his body had remembered that scent and that body and all he wanted was her under him, her lips pressing against his and her hands trailing up and down his torso as she teased him with her body.

'Luke!' Peyton had noticed the far away look in his eyes as he continued gazing at her, he had been admiring her she realized, but she knew if he kept looking at her like that then she might just give in to her hormones and attack him. He was having the same effect on her-difference being she was far more stealth about showing how she felt, she could be coy and shy and mysterious. Never had she been more proud of herself when she realized that the skills she had used to alienate herself from people was saving her from making a mistake. She may have been stubborn and foolhardy but at least she wasn't falling into his arms, his naked torso was making her mouth dry, she could feel the tiny hairs at the back of her neck stand on end.

'I need a drink' She said this out loud as more of a statement-than something you responded to.

He swallowed and watched her pour two measures of scotch, she handed him his drink and raised her glass.

'To Finding Old Friends' He tipped his glass and felt the cool amber liquid slide down his throat. She chugged hers and set the empty glass down on the counter.

She didn't say a word, she walked slowly out of the kitchen and ascended the stairs, he watched the way her hips swayed and then she was out of his line of sight. He sighed and poured himself a second drink.

Peyton got to her bedroom and inhaled deeply desperately trying to quell her desire to go downstairs and make love to him. Her body was literally aching to feel his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him and then feeling his mouth suck gently on her pulse point. She felt her heart rate speed up and she walked over to her wardrobe, she pulled out a pair of shorts and tank top.

Luke watched as she appeared at the top of the stairs, she was so beautiful it made his heart ache for all the lost time between the two of them. They always had the worst timing compounded by the facet that there was so much love between them it scared the hell out of both of them. He wished he had been braver, he knew that if he had called her and tried to make things right then he would be upstairs with her right now taking his rightful place at her side instead of a step behind her and not knowing where they stood. She walked down the stairs carefully all the alcohol was starting to hit her in waves she felt light headed and deliciously warm like nothing really mattered anymore.

It was the booze talking and a part of her realized that, but the drunken part of her was desperately trying to forget that.


	5. Maybe All Is Not Lost

Chapter 5, Maybe All Is Not Lost

She was reaching the bottom step when she fell forward she had misjudged the distance, she put her hands out in front of her to brace for the fall when she suddenly found herself wrapped in a powerful embrace and his skin against hers.

Luke had been standing to the left of the stairs and had seen her fall forward in what seemed like slow motion, he had run at her and reached her before she fell. He could smell her perfume and he pressed his nose into her curls inhaling her scent. She wrapped her arms around his torso and felt the defined muscle tone of his chest against hers. It felt so comfortable she almost forgot that he wasn't hers to keep, she gently broke the embrace and when she stared into his eyes he held the same look she had desperately fought to hold at bay within herself. He bent his head toward her and she couldn't control the way her body reacted, her head lent forward of its own accord.

He reached up and buried his hands in her curls her lips curved into a smile and she licked her lips in anticipation. She placed her hand on her spot on his chest right where she could feel the rapid pulse of his heart beating. He inhaled sharply at the intimate caress, and just as he was about to brush his lips against hers they both heard the groan from the couch. Peyton sprang back as though stung and looked at him with regret and pain clouding her eyes, he tugged her into his side and they walked into the lounge. Brooke was sprawled on her back, Haley's head was on her chest and her arms were wrapped tightly around Brooke, they looked so cute together that Peyton couldn't help the giggle that escaped. He turned to her and smiled.

'Thanks Luke, you're always saving me' She looked up at him shyly through her tangled mess of hair and he whispered back to her.

'Someone's got to' She half sobbed half chuckled and then wrapped him in a hug. He pressed a kiss to her curls and then released her.

'I gotta go Peyt, coffee tomorrow-my place?' She nodded her head and walked him to the front door. He looked so hot, his muscles were rippling every time he moved and she felt all of about sixteen just looking at him. He smirked as he felt her gaze on him and he reached for the door handle. She put her hand on his and he stopped.

'Stay' She breathed it out so quietly he almost didn't hear it. He looked at her and asked her if that was ok. She nodded her head and grabbed his hand.

She walked ahead of him up the stairs, he followed her every movement and when they reached her bedroom door she just tugged him through it.

He pressed a soft kiss to the underside of her wrist. She inhaled sharply and turned to face him. His eyes were softened and full of love and kindness.

'Luke'

'Hey, it's ok. I thought we could just lie together like we used to' She nodded her head and pulled back the comforter on her bed. He lay down on the bed and she turned into him and lay her head on his chest he wrapped his arms around her and offered her comfort. She sighed deeply and just let herself have this moment; they could figure everything else out later.

Peyton dreamed of Luke holding Sawyer in his arms, he was smiling as she turned to him and saw the sunlight glint off her wedding ring. She placed a hand lovingly on her stomach and felt the baby kick. She was finally married to the only man she had ever really loved and whose children she bore.

She woke up and her cheeks were moist to the touch, she rolled over on her side and felt Luke snuggle in closer to her. She reached behind her and grabbed his hand intertwining it with her own over her middle. He sighed in his sleep and placed a kiss to her temple, she couldn't help but smile. Even though everything was messy and he still didn't really know the truth of Sawyer's paternity it felt right somehow lying in his arms and being comforted by him.

Luke woke up early and saw that Peyton was all tangled up with him; it was good to see that some things didn't change. It was how they had always woken up back when they were together. He tapped her shoulder with the tips of his fingers; she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

'Hi' She was all-bleary from sleep and her hair was a disaster but she looked at peace with herself, she didn't have the same air of sadness draped around her.

'Hi, listen I should go before everyone else gets up, how about we meet up later on in the day. You could leave with Sawyer with Brooke or Haley-we really should talk' He looked into her eyes and saw her smile and nod her head.

'Ok, I'll be at my gallery it's near the River Court, just take a left before you get to the court. It's a huge warehouse you really can't miss it' He disentangled himself and smiled as he walked out of the bedroom.

She watched him walk away and felt the sadness settle on her once again, Sawyer needed to know her father, but it wasn't that easy. Peyton was so confused, all those old feelings were back and they were getting harder to fight. She didn't just want to fall back into a relationship with him; she needed to really have it out with him. They had both been damaged when the nuclear fallout of their relationship had blown its dust cloud and settled on everything that had been them. It tore apart the very fabric of who Peyton was, if she didn't have Luke she didn't know who she was anymore. Her only saving grace had been Sawyer, she knew if she had been alone and not had a tangible piece of their love she would have been vying for first place on who got darker in their soul faster.

Peyton knew that sometimes the hardest thing to do is walk away not really knowing if you're ever headed back in the direction you wished you'd taken in the first place. She knew that Luke was it for her, but she didn't trust her heart with him. He had poured so much pain and hurt into his spiteful words that it couldn't be that easy to just be with him.

Peyton walked down her stairs and looked at her two friends all cuddled up with each other and seemingly free from worry. She left two huge bottles of water on the coffee table along with a bottle of aspirin, she wrote a short note and asked if they could take Sawyer for the day. She ended the note saying she would be at her warehouse, she was ok but she needed time on her own. She knew that Sawyer would love spending time with Brooke and Hales; she kept her cell phone with her just in case there was an emergency.

Peyton stepped into her new office space that would house Red Bedroom Records and Closet Of Anxiety Artworks (the name of her gallery). She had drawn up a plan for how she wanted it to look, it would be similar to the set-up in L.A but with a huge difference, her record label was going to be painted with a mural by yours truly and it would feature important moments in her life. It would be a milestone piece, it would take about two weeks to complete it but she figured it was time well spent.

She unpacked the box containing all her art supplies and laid them out carefully on the floor, she got out her black pens first. She would use these to draw the stencils and then use them as a template to paint the mural it was the best way to do it.

She squatted on the floor and drew the first picture, it was of her waving goodbye to a blond boy in silhouette, the blonde girl had her hand protectively over her stomach and a tear was threatening to fall. This would be the last strip, finished the drawing and decided she would draw a happy moment, like the day he told her it was you.

Cheerleader Peyton stood in the middle of the court, she had a blue ribbon in her hair and the confetti/ticker tape was raining down on her. She had a smile on her face that lit her up; he had never seen her look so happy. It had hit him all of a sudden just how much he really cared for her.

'It's you'

'What' the smile stayed fixed on her face as she took in the seriousness in his eyes and demeanour.

'When all my dreams come true the one I want next to me, it's you'

'It's you Peyton'

She smiled as she remembered how happy she had felt in that moment, it had been years in the making and finally they could just maybe have their happy ever after. She drew the stencil with love and then couldn't resist getting her paints out and infusing them with what she was feeling right there in that moment.

The detail was exquisite and out of this world, they looked so life-like and real it was almost as if they were on the wall ready to jump out at any moment. She painted for a few hours and felt the sadness and confusion of last night ease away. Painting and sketching always had this effect on her and she was glad she had such an outlet, she stepped back from the wall to admire her efforts and that's when she sensed him.

His smell invaded her nostrils and she could feel him near her, she didn't turn around she just let the feeling wash over her. He had found her new workspace and it positively screamed Peyton, he had opened the door quietly and watched as she finished the brushstrokes on his face on the north-facing wall. She looked deep in thought as she stepped back and it took every ounce of self will not to envelop her in his arms and kiss her until they both felt breathless.

'Hi Luke' Peyton hadn't turned around but she had been standing there for a few minutes not saying a word and now she just wanted to hear his voice.

'Hi Peyt' She turned around and saw the smile reach his eyes. She felt nervous now, there was a giant picture of the two of them painted on the wall and it was a pretty big moment in their relationship. She felt a blush creep over her features.

'It's beautiful Peyt'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah, it looks so real-like maybe they're going to leap off the wall and replay that moment for us' She nodded her head in understanding, he had just put into words exactly how she felt about the painting.

'It was a long time ago Luke, we aren't those people anymore. I mean, I'm still me but it's different, things are different' She smiled wistfully at him and he had that same look in his eye, it was a mixture of longing and regret. She couldn't bear it, so she turned away and strode over to her desk, she needed to put some distance between them.

'I know we aren't those people anymore but maybe we can be better' He looked at her with hope in his eyes.

'I don't know Luke, it's not just about you and me anymore. I have Sawyer to think about in all of this and she comes first-she always will' She sighed, she knew this was a conversation that they needed to have, but now they were straying dangerously close to him asking her who the father was, Peyton wasn't sure she could lie. She knew deep down that he would need to know the truth, but it wasn't that easy.

'Peyton I understand that you have to put Sawyer first, wait did you name her Sawyer Sawyer?' He chuckled as he thought about the implications of having a name like that.

'No Luke I didn't name her Sawyer Sawyer, her full name is Sawyer Elizabeth Scott' her lips trembled and her eyes filled with tears as she choked her daughter's name out.

'Well I guess that answers my next question' Luke looked at her in awe and a little hurt.

'Luke, I tried to tell you, but you were just so'

'I know Peyt, I remember. I don't blame you for any of it, I just god. We have the worst timing' He chuckled as he remembered all those lost moments where he could have made things right. He laughed because the alternative was crying and he really didn't see how that would help.

'How are you laughing right now?' She just stared at him from where she was perched atop her desk.

'I think I always knew she was mine, the moment you told me you were pregnant I knew you couldn't have cheated on me. I was just too hurt and lost to really listen to you. I was so in love with you that it tore me apart. I haven't really been the same since that day and when you walked back into my life with our daughter I felt like maybe it wasn't too late' His heart was racing and he strode over to her.

She bit her lip nervously and swallowed the lump in her throat, if they both hadn't been so stubborn this might never have needed to happen.

'Luke I really don't what to say'

'You don't have to say anything, but Sawyer needs a father and I would really love to get to know her-if you let me' He looked at her with barely concealed hope in his eyes.

Sometimes the love we hold inside isn't enough, it feels like it can be everything we need it to be, but time and distance has changed who we are to each other. Peyton sat deep in thought, she could just let Luke back in, they could be a family, but at what cost. She was in love with him, but he was different, they were different. Peyton couldn't bear it if they broke up, she knew she wouldn't recover from that, she was scared of letting their love break her again.

'We can tell Sawyer together, I think she would love getting to know you and as for us, I can't do that right now' She smiled at him, letting him know that she wasn't saying no, but she wasn't saying yes either.

'That's ok, I'll wait-I'd wait forever if I had to' He smirked at her and then gathered her lithe frame in his much larger one. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt as though she was transported back in time, they had stood like that so many times before and it still felt the same. She pulled back and he leant forward and lightly brushed his lips against hers, she opened her eyes in surprise and caught him staring right back at her.

'We might not be the same people we were Peyt, but that love we have for each other, it never goes away. Time and distance can't alter it and whether you choose to acknowledge it or not, I will always be in love with you-that much I know' She sobbed and let the tears fall freely down her face.

She gently pushed him away and held her hand up to stop him from comforting her, she quietened down after a beat or two and took a deep breath.

'I know Luke, but I need time. I've only just moved back and I need things to be more settled before I even begin to think about us. I can't give you what you want right now, and I really don't know when I'll be ready to' He just smiled at her, she had just told him everything he needed to hear in order for him to keep his hope alive. She hadn't said no, she just needed time and he was more than happy to do that. Winning over Sawyer he suspected would allow him back into Peyton's life. It was more than that though, he would love his daughter just as fiercely as he loved her mother.

Sawyer was a part of him, and he already did love her, she was an expression of their love-she was his greatest achievement and he couldn't wait to be a father to her.

'Luke, you still in there?' Peyton waved her hand in front of his face.

'Sorry, I was thinking' He lifted his eyes to her and she knew with a clarity she hadn't experienced since she was seventeen that it could be fifty years or fifty seconds but she would always love this man in front of her.

She hopped off her desk and strode over to him, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and brought his lips crashing down onto hers, she heard him growl low in his throat and then he was kissing her back just as fiercely. His tongue probed the inside of her mouth, retracing a pattern he had done a thousand times before. He backed her up to the wall and she wrapped her long legs around his waist, her hands cupping his face as he held onto her. He drew back to breathe in, her chest was heaving up and down and her cheeks were flushed.

'What the hell was that?' He looked at her with surprise and lust.

'That was me realizing that it's been too damn long, I just couldn't not kiss you' He could feel himself responding to her and he groaned. She let out that sexy giggle of hers when she felt the source of his discomfort.

'Well I see some things haven't changed' She lightly pressed herself closer to him and he grunted.

'Peyt don't start something you can't finish' He looked at her and saw the playful look dancing in her eyes.

'Who said I couldn't?' She challenged him right back.

'I do' Both blondes swivelled their heads to see an amused looking Brooke smirking at them.

Peyton slowly lowered her legs from around his waist and then lent up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

She pushed him away gently with her hands and he pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist. He whispered softly in her ear that he would call her later. She nodded her head and he walked toward Brooke and the door.

'Hey Brooke' He had a smile on his face and he wasn't upset they had been interrupted he wanted Peyton but not like that, they needed to talk about so many things and apparently being around each other unsupervised was not the greatest idea. They couldn't help themselves they never really had been able to, it was a wonder they didn't have more children.

'Hey yourself Broody-you don't waste any time huh?' She smirked at him and he just waved at her.

', you have a lot of explaining to do, I'm thinking that if I hadn't walked in when I did then Sawyer would be getting a present nine months from now' Brooke walked over to her best friend and stood in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest.

'Nice Brooke, way to put the giant condom on. I wouldn't have slept with him, teased him a little yes, made love to him-no. I am so not ready for that' She grinned at her best friend, she knew Brooke was worried about her, but she had it mostly under control.


	6. Could My Heart Belong With You

Chapter 6, Could My Heart Belong With You

Brooke talked with Peyton for the rest of the afternoon and by talk she basically gave her a telling off. Asking her what the hell she had been playing at, they had barely been home a week and she was already getting involved with Lucas.

'It's not like I can help it Brooke, he's the father of my daughter and I have always been in love with him, those feelings they don't just go away' She huffed out.

'I know honey, but I spent the better part of three years putting you back together, I can't do that again. Not because I wouldn't want to, but I wouldn't see the point. You need to decide what's more important. Sawyer or Luke-you can't have it both ways kiddo' Brooke gave her a stern look.

'Why not? He loves me, I love him and Sawyer will to-I want what you have with Ju-we just need to work out all the awful things we said to each other. I want his love, I really do, it's the only thing that makes me feel whole Brooke. I love that you gave me three years to be ok and were there for Sawyer and me but I can't live my life without him in it. It's too hard and lonely and I just don't want to do it anymore' She sighed and swallowed down the lump in her throat.

Brooke smiled inwardly, she knew Peyton would come to her senses eventually; she just didn't want to be the one that pushed her.

'I knew this would happen, the moment I stepped off that plane and set foot in Tree Hill. You could be at opposite ends of the globe and you would still find a way into each other's heart. It's called the inevitability of everything to the contrary, or to put it simply. You're meant for each other-Always have been, always will be' Brooke smiled and pulled her friend into a Brooke Davis original hug, Peyton tucked her head into the nook between her arm and shoulder and felt the familiar comfort. This woman had loved her since the age of 8, she had always been there for her and some things never change. Even when they had been bitter enemies warring for Lucas she had still loved her P. Sawyer. Best friends are the people you love despite their faults, they hurt you the most because you trust them with pieces of yourself-but they also love you the most.

Brooke had dropped everything in her life to be there for Peyton, she knew the blonde couldn't handle her pregnancy alone and she couldn't let her just survive. It made their bond even stronger, yes Brooke loved her best friend fiercely and if there was even a slight chance of her getting hurt Brooke would kill that person. She would do it slowly and savour it. Nobody had been allowed near Peyton in the last three years, she gave up on dating as she figured that Brooke would just stare him or her down and do a good being her mom impression. Peyton had chuckled at the time, partly because she wasn't that keen on dating and partly because she still held out hope for her and Luke.

Brooke left Peyton in her new workspace and said she would stay at Naley's with Sawyer; the kid had been there all day so there really wasn't much point taking her home now. Peyton had nodded and said thanks, she needed a night to just think about everything and she couldn't do that if Sawyer was around.

Peyton left her office and hopped into the Comet, she cranked some tunes and put the top down, she felt the cool breeze on her face and smiled. It felt good to be home and even though everything was messy and she didn't know how they moved forward she was just glad that at least they had acknowledged there was still something between them.

She pulled up at Luke's house and saw the dim glow of his bedside lamp, he had always been something of a night owl and even after all this time she was glad to see some things never change. She walked up the steps that led to his bedroom door and raised her fist to knock. She hesitated and then just turned the handle and strode right on in.

'Peyton?' Luke looked up and saw a confused looking Peyton standing in his doorway, her brow was furrowed as she sought to get the right words together and then say them out loud. If she hadn't look so serious he would have chuckled at her obvious discomfort. It reminded him of the night she had come over unannounced just like now and told him she wanted everything with him. Déjà vu washed over him, she was a little older, her hair wasn't as curly and she was a mom but it was 6 years all over again. This time though there were subtle differences other than the ones mentioned, he wasn't dating Brooke and he had already told her earlier how he felt.

'Luke I uh… God what time is it?' She cast her eyes around looking for a clock, what kind of a person doesn't have a clock in their bedroom.

'It's 1 in the morning Peyt' He softly smiled at her, hoping to put her at ease. She nervously chewed on her bottom lip and fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt.

'Would you like to sit down?' He gestured for her to sit on the bed with him. The book he had been reading was perched on his bedside table with a bookmark in place. He had quickly put it there the moment she stepped into his room.

She walked over and sat down, her hands resting in her lap, he turned to face her and saw the fear in her eyes. She might love him, but it scared her and for once he really didn't know what to say to her.

'God, I don't even know what I'm doing here, I just needed a place that was familiar and I knew that you would welcome me with open arms. But it's more than that, there's so much we need to talk about. I can't just be with you, I want to but Sawyer needs to know you' She sighed as her heart battled her mind, he placed a hand on her arm and she felt her pulse quicken at the slightest touch from him. He saw her relax and feeling a little bolder, he gripped her shoulders with his hands and pulled her into a hug.

He broke the hug gently and pulled back so that he could look her directly in the eyes as he spoke.

'Peyton I told you that I would wait for you, this is a no strings attached offer. There are no penalty clauses for late acceptance, I won't run away if it takes you fifty years to be with me. I'll love Sawyer for the rest of her life and the same goes for you. I'm not moving anywhere, I'm staying right here. I'll be waiting for you whenever you're ready' He smiled at her and saw the colour in her eyes lighten as though she had been freed somehow.

'I don't know what to say' She shook her head and tried to move out of his embrace but he held onto her.

'You don't have to be afraid Peyton, I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going to fall in love with someone else. I tried but it always came back to you. I've never been able to love someone the way I love you and I know that terrifies you. Every time we're together something goes wrong and it tears us apart. I can't promise that won't happen again, I can only tell you that it will be hard and we'll fight but we'll do it because we love each other and can't live without one another' He smiled as he said the last part, he hadn't prepared any of this it was just what he felt in his heart and what he knew to be the truth.

He saw a single tear make its way down her cheek and he brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands palm her face. She could feel his breath ghost across her lips and then his lips were lightly pressing against hers. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down on top of her and kissed him fiercely and unguardedly. Frankly after a speech like that she felt like it was the only response she could give, he had spoken with love and patience and given her the reasons why he was perfect for her.

He buried his hands in her blonde locks and a thousand memories washed over him, he hummed in contentment and she mewled low in her throat. It was impossibly sexy, her face was flushed and her chest was heaving but she had never looked more amazing. He lowered his lips to her pulse point and sucked on it, he felt her take a sharp intake of breath so he nipped the skin a little. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to mark her, claim a part of her on the outside that the world could see.

She tugged on the bottom of his t-shirt and he grinned, he sat up and looked down at her asking if she was sure. She nodded her head and he lifted his arms up and pulled his t-shirt from the hem-it came off in one swift motion, he tossed it behind him. She giggled at him and he smiled as he hovered over her, she wrapped her legs around him and slowly pulled him down. He blushed; if she kept doing things like that he didn't know if she would leave without a long and a very satisfying love making session.

They kissed slowly and languidly taking their time, his hands never strayed further than the top of her belly button and she gently traced patterns on his naked back. He hovered over her resting his weight on his arms; his lips were kissing her jaw line when he felt her tense up. He looked up and Eskimo kissed her nose with his, she giggled and kissed his lips.

'Ok, stop, stop I don't think so' He stopped kissing her and grinned.

God he was so damn sexy right now, Peyton was determined to do things in the correct order, dating followed by moving in together. A proposal followed by marriage and then more children. She wasn't scared anymore, she had done the kid thing so everything else was just inevitable and she didn't have the strength to fight it anymore.

'Peyt-do you want to sleep here tonight?' He just wanted to hold her in his arms and not let go.

'Yeah, I do' She slipped out from under him took off her top and slipped out of her jeans and climbed into bed beside him.

'C'mere' He wrapped his arms around her and then groaned.

'You had to take off most of your clothes didn't you?' She giggled.

'I wasn't going to fall asleep wearing jeans Luke and your body heat makes me hot so the top had to come off'

'You can't say things like that' his voice sounded strangled.

'Like what?' She raised an eyebrow at him.

'Like I make you hot, you're making it really hard for me to' he choked on his words as she nervously bit the inside of her cheek and looked up at him with eyes hooded with lust.

'For you to what?' she husked out, watching his cheeks turn pink and his breaths becoming more urgent.

He exhaled slowly and focused his mind on dead puppies and famine. His heart rate slowed down and he breathed in deeply.

'I just you and we and I' he couldn't concentrate, just having her hovering over him half naked and that look in her gaze as she took him in. It was the same look she gave him when she wanted him to take her, at least that had been the look he remembered she gave back in the day.

Peyton didn't even realize she had been doing it, she was just filled with a familiar ache and longing for him and she thought she was being stealth about it. Luke knew all her looks, her smiles, even her different laughs he had mapped them out years ago. He knew the part of her body that recoiled when you touched her there, he knew where she was ticklish and he knew where to kiss her to get her moaning our his name in the breathy voice she had.

'Luke you're not making any sense' She turned on her side and placed her hand over his heart whilst she stared at him. She decided to give the guy a break, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack and she hadn't even brought out her A-game-Lord help him if she did.

'I just I really want this-us but we need to wait, this time around we have to do it the right way. I don't intend on there being any more chances for us, we will make this work-I know it I feel it in my heart. I always have' He smirked at her and just kissed her lips silencing whatever words had been on the tip of her tongue. He pressed her closer to him and that's how they fell asleep. Her legs all tangled with his and her hand on his heart while her heart whispered promises to his heart in the dead of night when both of them were fast asleep.

Brooke woke up feeling disorientated and there was a hand across her stomach, she sat up in shock. What the hell?

She looked over and saw her husband fast asleep and sprawled over her, she grinned, she didn't know when he had gotten back but she knew that this was a good surprise. The best in fact.

'Ju, wake up babe' She purred into his ear, he smirked at her and then slowly opened his eyes.

'I got your voicemail babe, God I've missed you' He pulled her into a searing kiss, he hadn't been with his wife in over a week and it had been a long arse week. She straddled his hips and bent down to pepper kisses to his torso. He reached up and ran his hands through her sleek brown locks; she was so beautiful it made his heart ache.

He pulled back from her kisses and asked her where Peyton was.

'She's probably at Luke's if last night was anything to go by'

'Oh really, so I guess those two didn't waste any time then huh?' Julian smiled, over the years Peyton had slowly told him about her tortured history with Luke. He had told her that just because he hurt you doesn't mean he doesn't love you. In fact, quite the opposite, he loved her so much that the only way to deal with not being with her was to be cruel.

Peyton had shrugged off his words at the time, telling he was talking crap and that Luke couldn't love her anymore too much time had passed and too many hateful things had been said. It looked as though Julian had been right, she was finally being given her chance to make things right, he hoped for both their sakes that they got it right this time. He didn't think she could survive round two of the Lucas Scott betrayal train. The first time had been bad enough.

'Ju, I'm so glad you're here' He smiled at his beautiful wife and kissed until she felt like she couldn't breathe. They broke apart and then she wiggled her hips suggestively at him, he groaned and slowly ran his hands down her body. She shivered at his touch and then he rolled on top of her, he raised her arms above her head and paused just at her entrance, he pushed into her and she gasped. He quickly placed his lips on hers to stop her crying out; he started off slowly savouring the feel of her around him.

She bucked her hips into his and he palmed her face and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, the feeling of her tightness wrapped around him and her tongue gently caressing his almost made him come. God he had missed this woman, one touch from her and he felt himself come apart a little at the seams. He didn't know it was possible to be this in love with someone; she made his world a little brighter and happier.

She pushed her heels into his back and pushed him deeper, he felt like he was close, he increased the pace and saw her eyes darken a little more. She was almost at that place where she garbled incoherently. He felt her muscles tighten around him and he couldn't keep it in any longer, she cried his name out into her mouth as he came crashing through her at the same time. Her muscles contracted around him and sent him off again, he was sweating heavily and swore under his breath. She giggled from underneath him and he kissed the laughter right off of her perfect lips.

'That was so worth the wait'

'It really was' She tucked herself into his side and he placed a tender kiss to the side of her head.

'Welcome home baby' she whispered as his arms tightened around her.

Peyton woke up with her body lying on top of Luke's, she groaned as she realized that the dream she had of kissing him had in fact been a reality. She must have kissed him in her sleepy state. Luke opened his eyes and saw her staring at him, there was lust and desire and he couldn't help his reaction.

'I'm sorry Peyt'

'I see some thing never change huh?' She smirked at him as she felt his desire pressing against her thighs; she wiggled her hips to get a little more comfortable.

'Not helping'

'Who said anything about wanting to help' She looked up at him and just couldn't deny herself any longer. She had wanted this for so long, and he was looking at her with all the love he held for her. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart started beating faster and faster. She kissed him deeply and felt his arms pull her closer to him, her half naked body was pressed against him and it finally felt like maybe this time they could and would get it right.


	7. Some Things Never Change

A/N: Sorry about the long wait everyone, I'm working on a few stories at the moment so the updates have been a little delayed, however I will be wrapping the stories up pretty soon so the updates should be more frequent. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7, Some Things Never Change**

'Luke'

'Mmmm'

'Luke' She purred his name into his face and he opened his eyes.

'Yeah' He groaned, it had all been a dream, they had just been about to make love and it had felt so real.

'I think maybe we should take this slow, how about you spend some time with your daughter today?'

'Really?' he could barely contain his excitement, a day with his girls sounded just about perfect.

'Yeah, I have a feeling that she's wanted to meet you for a long time now' Peyton kissed him lightly on the lips and he couldn't help himself, he pulled her closer and delved his tongue into her mouth. He retraced a path he had travelled a thousand times before and he grinned inwardly. She was still the best kisser and he was glad that this talent of hers had only gotten better over the years.

'Ok, wait, stop God Luke' She pulled back and he lightly nipped her lips with his teeth. She groaned.

'We need to take a shower and then go pick up our daughter' He smirked at her.

'Sounds like a great idea Peyt' He pulled her up and placed an arm around her middle.

'Ew no perv, not like that, mama needs her own shower' She swatted his chest at the wounded look on his face. She kissed it off and he just stood there grinning like a fool at her.

Peyton turned the shower on and sat thinking on the bathroom counter, her legs were dangling off the edge and she was lost in thought. Luke opened the door quietly and stood in front of her, he tipped her chin up with his hand and kissed her gently on the lips.

'Hey, I said we should shower separately' She smirked at him and then saw he had brought her something.

'I know, but I also remember how cranky you are in the mornings, here's your coffee Peyt' He kissed the top of her head and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands played with the blonde hairs at the back of his head. He sighed into her embrace, he had missed this, and all these simple things they used to do together. Quiet moments where it was just the two of them, no one else was around and they could just be intimate and hold each other.

'I've missed this' he breathed the words into her ear and felt her shiver beside him.

'Yeah?' she looked into his eyes and saw his sincerity.

'Always' he smiled and kissed her once more.

'Hey Luke'

'Yeah?'

'Thanks' She took a quick sip of her coffee and watched as his lips curved into a smile.

'No problem' he would do anything for this woman, he wished the past could be erased so that he could go back and talk to his younger self and shake some sense into him. He had missed out on three years of this with her and he felt that ache in his chest. He rubbed his hand over it and the pain just got a little worse.

'Luke, Luke are you okay?' he took a deep breath and waited for it to pass, he sometimes felt this way when he thought about all his mistakes and he knew it wasn't a heart attack but it always felt like something bad was going to happen. So far he had been lucky.

He held his hand out in front of him motioning for her to stop; she stood in front of him worry creasing her features.

'I'm ok, I just sometimes get an ache in my chest, don't worry this too shall pass' he smiled at her to reassure her and she just timidly took a step closer.

'If this is your way of getting to have a shower with me, I gotta say it's pretty genius' She coyly looked up at him through her curtain of curls.

'Wait, what? I would never..' he stumbled over his words as he saw her lips curve into a cheeky smile.

'Relax honey, if you really can't stand showering alone I guess I could give you a free pass this time. However the rules are as follows, no sex, just kissing and we need to be quick I want to spend all day with our daughter' He grinned at her and tipped her chin up with his hand.

'I kinda like you-you know that?' he smirked at her as he saw the blush creep over her cheeks. He kinda liked that he could still affect her even with the most simple of words or touches. It made it easier for him to imagine a life with her, if she still felt the same way he did then them being together was just inevitable. This time around he wasn't in any rush to get her to agree, he knew she was halfway there-Sawyer would be the other half and then finally they could all be a family.

'Yeah? I guess that's a good thing considering you're my baby daddy and all' She smirked as she saw the surprise and love glow in his eyes.

'Yeah, I guess it is-come on blondie good water is a wasting' she chuckled at him and threw her tank top at him over her shoulder. He just stood there looking at her naked back and then he made the mistake of looking at her legs.

'Oh my god' the words came out in a strangled hiss and his breathing became erratic.

'What?' she turned around and he put a hand over his eyes desperately trying to block out the image of her naked body in front of him.

'Lucas Scott are you blushing and covering your eyes, I have to say that is a surprise. Come on Luke, it's not like you haven't seen me naked a thousand times before-you didn't think I was going to shower with my pyjamas on did you?' She smirked at him and pulled his hand gently away from his eyes.

'Peyt, you can't say stuff like that and stand there like that and expect me not to react in some way. Are you trying to give me a heart attack' He turned around and took his shirt off and then slid his sweatpants down, he turned to face her and he was completely naked.

'Ummm…I could say the same for you Mister, you can't just stand there all hot and Oh god, we're going to hell' he chuckled and lifted her up in his arms. She felt the warm water hit her back and then his lips were on hers as he eagerly pushed his tongue inside her mouth and gently massaged hers, she moaned into his mouth and he came a little undone.

'Peyt, you need to turn around and start soaping yourself otherwise I can't be held responsible for what happens next' she kissed him lightly on the lips and passed the soap to him, she put some shampoo in her hair and lathered up. He turned around and washed himself.

They managed to mostly keep their hands to themselves and both were able to adequately wash their own bodies.

'Ok, I can't take it anymore, I gotta get outta here before you need another shower' she giggled as she watched him step out of the shower, his muscles rippled as he reached for a towel and she felt so turned on she had to wonder where the hell she got her self control from.

She swallowed and then turned the shower off, he was holding a towel out to her and his eyes were defiantly staying locked on a spot to the left of her face. She thought teasing him a little could be fun, she grabbed the towel threw it over her shoulder and casually breezed past him and into the bedroom.

She heard his intake of breath as her skin lightly grazed his on her way out and she smirked to herself, there was something infinitely satisfying about torturing Luke.

'Put some clothes on you big tease' she heard him grumble from inside the bathroom. She heard the lock click as he eased his back down the wall and sat there trying to calm down, he could have made love to her a thousand times and it would still feel like the first time.

He was so in love with her that it always felt special and wonderful whenever they were together, she kissed him unlike anyone he had ever known. It was like she was tracing a path to his soul, he could have told her not to bother she was already splintered through his in every way that mattered.

He kinda like that she put this feeling out there and infused every touch from her with it, it was one of many reasons why he could never really love someone the way he loved her. She was a one of a kind and he had known it since the first time they ever talked.

She had been a bitch to him, but she was his bitch and he loved her-potty mouth and all.

'Luke are you ready to go?' She was dressed casually and putting in some earrings when he opened the door and smiled at her.

'I think so' She grasped his hand and pulled him out of the door.

'Why the hesitation Luke?' He was standing at the driver's side door contemplating seeing his daughter as his daughter for the first time. It was a huge moment and he felt a mixture of anxiety and excitement at the prospect.

'I guess now it's really happening, I'm a little nervous. I mean what if she doesn't like me? What if she can't stand the thought of someone new coming into her life? What if she hates me like I hated Dan?' Luke exhaled and tried to quell the rising panic.

'Ok, slow down there, first off she will like you, secondly she will love having you in her life and I'm not even going to answer the last question. Luke, you need to calm down and relax, I know this is scary but it will be fine-you have nothing to worry about' She kissed him lightly on the lips and gripped the collar of his button down shirt as she pulled him closer.

She could feel him relaxing in her embrace and she slowly eased back from him, they locked eyes and she could tell that he was going to be ok. He smiled at her and she patted his chest and climbed into the car.

Brooke bustled around the kitchen making coffee and pouring orange juice, she settled herself at the breakfast bar and munched on some toast. She watched as Julian walked over to her and placed a soft kiss to the side of her head, he grabbed a mug and poured himself a coffee and then took a seat opposite her.

'Hey you' he smiled at his wife.

'Hey yourself, so what do you want to do today?' She cast her eyes around the room and they settled on his suitcase and workbag. It looked like he would be here for good. Brooke was relieved she always hated the waiting; she accepted it because she had a really demanding job as well but she missed him whenever he had to leave to go on location.

'Well, I think we should get dressed and go see some of those places you've been telling me about for years. I want to see where the real Brooke Davis came from, in fact I think it would be a great idea to go to the River court' He smirked at her.

'Oh you do, do you? Huh… well I guess we could make a pit stop there, but I think afterwards you should really meet Hales, Nate and Luke. I mean that's if you want to babe' she smiled at him knowing that he had wanted to meet these people for years.

'Sounds perfect babe' he got up and placed a kiss to the side of her head as he gently linked their hands together.

'Come on, let's pick up where we left off earlier' She hopped up and all but dragged him into the bathroom, laughing that husky laugh of hers as she slowly teased him with that sexy body of hers.

_**Meanwhile over at Haley and Nate's….**_

'Hey, did Luke or Peyt call and give any indication of what time they would be coming by?' Haley looked at Nate and watched as he shrugged his shoulders.

Jamie and Sawyer had set up the Wii and were concentrating on playing Guitar Hero; it had been an uneventful evening for the most part. Sawyer had taken to her cousin almost immediately and they played so well together-you almost wouldn't know they had only known each other a few days.

Haley knew that a storm was coming, Sawyer she had a feeling had been waiting for this day for a very long time, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't take time for everyone to find their own rhythm. She sat deep in thought mulling over everything, Peyton and Brooke being back was a wonderful blessing but it didn't come without its usual amount of drama. She still hadn't really spoken to Lucas about Peyton and Sawyer and she was a little worried that things would be awkward.

'Hales can you get the door?' Haley looked up and shook her head; she had been a million miles away.

'I'm on it' Nate smiled and went back to playing with Jamie and Sawyer.

'Well, well look what the cat dragged in?' She smiled as she saw Luke and Peyt standing together on her porch with smiles so big it was ridiculous.

'Come on in, do you guys want some coffee?'

'That sounds great Hales' Luke took a deep breath and tried to control his breathing, he watched his best friend disappear into her kitchen to get them some drinks and he felt like this was one of those moments that's really huge and important. He could feel Peyton gently rubbing circles on the inside of his wrist and then she turned to him.

'Hey, the hard part is over, let's go see our daughter' She smiled at him and inclined her head towards the den where they could hear excited voices and Nate singing along to Abba.

Luke chuckled and felt the tension ease a little, she was right, the hard part was over sort of, and he would deal with all that other stuff later. He knew he needed to focus on meeting his baby girl as his baby girl for the first time.

Sawyer knew her mom was in the room, she could sense a small shift in the air around her, she had been happy all morning and having a lot of fun with her cousin but having her mom with her made everything ten times better.

She turned around and saw Mom and Uncle Luke standing in the doorway with big smiles on their faces, she grinned at them both and then rushed over to her mom.

'Mommy!' Sawyer launched her little body into her mother's lithe frame and wrapped her small arms around her mother's legs.

'Hi baby, did you have fun with Uncle Nate, Aunt Haley and J-Luke?' Peyton brushed a few stray curls from Sawyer's forehead and saw the happiness radiating off her.

'Yeah mom I did, its been really fun, we had pizza, watched a movie and then I played Guitar Hero' Sawyer rushed all the words out barely pausing to take a breath and Luke couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.

She was so unlike how he had pictured her, she was a really happy kid and he knew that part of that was due to having Brooke around-she was always upbeat and optimistic-that's how he remembered her and it seemed that despite his absence in his daughter's life she had more than thrived.

Sawyer was the kind of person that people would always be drawn to and she really didn't have to do a thing, it was just her loving and playful nature.

Sawyer stepped back from her mother's embrace and looked up into the eyes of her father, she knew it was him-it had to be him. She had heard her mom sometimes at night, she would be talking to Brooke and there would be the soft sounds of her sobbing, Sawyer never told her mother of her eavesdropping, but she had grown to love the image her mother painted of her father.

'Hi Sawyer' Luke smiled at her and watched her face change from joy to apprehension. He had seen the same look a thousand times in Peyton's eyes. He reached for her instinctively and wrapped his arms around her, she relaxed in his embrace and he felt his heart beat just that little bit faster.

She reacted the same way her mother did when he hugged her, she sank into him and pressed herself closer.

Peyton stood looking at the two people she loved more than anything and she bit back the sob that threatened to escape by chewing on the inside of her lip. Nate glanced over his shoulder at his brother and niece and smirked that little smirk of his; today was going to be a big day. He got up quietly and went to find Haley, she had everything set up on the kitchen table and she smiled when she saw him walk in.

'Hey' Haley wrapped her arms around her husband and felt his smile as he pressed a light kiss to her cheek.

'So…do you think we should call them in here? Or leave them be?' Haley didn't know whether to take the lead on this or just let everyone kinda do his or her thing.

'I think we should leave them to it, they'll come out here when they're ready' he kissed her gently on the lips and then took a seat at the kitchen table.

Peyton watched as Luke and Sawyer fell into easy conversation together, they were talking about music and what she wanted to do that day. It felt simple and easy, Peyton had thought that this would all be difficult and filled with anxiety but she had worried needlessly. They were getting on just fine.

'Hey, so what do you guys want to do today?' Sawyer looked up at mom and her brow furrowed in concentration.

'I want to go to the River Court and then can we go see your studio?' Sawyer smiled at her mother and looked at with hopeful eyes.

'Sure baby, do you want J-Luke and the others to spend some time with us?' Peyton wanted some alone time with just the three of them but she also wanted Sawyer to have options. She didn't want to force it on her.

'Can we spend today with just Luke mom?'

'Sure we can' Luke grinned at Peyton and held his hand out for Sawyer; she put her tiny hand inside his and squeezed it a little in excitement.

She was finally going to spend some time with her dad, it was like a dream come true, she pulled him towards the front door and Luke chuckled at her excitement.

'Hey, how about you two go get settled in the car and I'll tell Hales and Nate what the plan is for today' Luke nodded his head and watched as Sawyer ran off to stand by the front door where she anxiously hopped from one foot to the other desperate to get out the door and spend some time with her parents one on one.

Peyton chuckled to herself as she made her way to the kitchen; things were finally starting to feel like they maybe should have felt all along. If only her and Luke hadn't been so stubborn, they could have had this all along. She shook her head of the "what ifs" and decided to focus on what they had now.

She spoke to Hales and Nate and said she would see them later; they were going to hang out with Sawyer and have some family time. Haley nodded, smiled and told her to have some fun. Nate lightly punched her shoulder and told her that she deserved all the happiness she could get, he gave her a quick hug before it all got too mushy and she stepped out of the kitchen feeling lighter than she had in years.


End file.
